Mint Clover
Appearance Mint is a dark skinned teen of decent height, a slender body, black hair and eyes and a penchant for trenchcoats and fedoras She likes running around dressed in suits and sunglasses, an image partially ruined by her inability to dress neatly.. Background Mint was not born on Crendo island and in fact only ended up there initially due to her parents business. As the owners of a modest bookstore, her parents occasionally did travel both for new material and to deliver large orders. One of these very orders led to them visiting the island along with a young Mint. Unfortunately, this happened to coincide with the attack by the pirate Choro and the Masque pirates. The resulting carnage was bad enough but it was the following Buster Call that doomed things for Mint's parents. Her parents gave their lives to ensure that she escaped, dying in cannon fire and leaving Mint with both anger and questions. Why did pirates attack such a normal island? Why were the marines willing to destroy the entire island? She's spent the last few years looking into that and other potentially sketchy incidents involving the World Government, finding herself far too jaded to ever trust the Marines as a matter of course, funding herself with odd jobs along the way. Her journey on Crendo Island have so far involved a visit to a giant treasure chest, a journey to an island of animals, discovery of a chest belonging to Fleet Admiral Runan, a ruthless former mob boss with a hate for devil fruit using pirates, and a mystery involving a bastard old man named Fergus. Investigating this curiosity has led her to Bellbirch and Loguetown, but all she got was that it involved something called 'haki'. She suspects that she'd need to visit the Grand Line to find out more.In the meantime she's hanging out a marine engineer Kumiko Kumori and gathering funds for a much longer trip. After all, adventure is out there and that dinghy she 'borrowed' wasn't going to cut it if she really wanted to chase down the ocean's mysteries. Inventory 3,800 Beli A notebook of her various adventures and findings. A crate of books about teaching navigation A pair of boots with hidden knives liberated from a pirate A dirk with storm imagery decorating the hilt that belonged to General Runan A map with a list of names that she can't quite read yet. Is probably Runan's list of Devil fruit using pirates and where they are for him to go kill them. The dinghy that had the dirk and map hidden in the first place. Her favorite fedora A small camera Knives. So many knives hidden about her person and in pockets sewn in all over the inner lining of her coat. The book Soul of the Warrior. Missing a few pages near the end, 'lost' by someone back when Crendo island still existed: ☀He's a real shy fellow, never gave me his name, but he was real nice. He always wore really drabbed out clothing like it was raining. She got the missing story from Lowe; a tale about someone who could cow animals with the force of his righteousness. Ignoring the marine propaganda, cowing animals with pure will....... Abilities & Powers Mint seems to have focused on making use of all of the small objects that find their way into her hands. She's fairly proficient with her knives, both in melee and in throwing them. She's a navigator, not quite a full blown expert, but more than capable enough to navigate the East blue.Category:Characters